Stalking You's Appearance
by twohalfbreedsandahomo
Summary: (BuffyCharmedAlias) Characters cross dimensions not sure of what this new world will bring. New vampire recruits storm Sunnydale. BTVS season 3. Julian Sark(Alias). Chris Perry(Charmed)
1. Appearance

Appearance  
  
Julian Sark woke up with a throbbing head after finally building the Rambaldi artefact he had spent years assembling. The machine began to churn and a sort of black ball of air blasted out of the point of the needle consuming Sark and knocking him out.  
He woke up cold, the floor beneath him was marble and emitted now heat. He lifted up his head which had lain against the smooth, icy marble. The first rule to being a spy is to know your location at all times. He looked behind him and over his body realising he was naked. This stunned Sark as he jumped up clasping his knees for warmth and comfort. He wasn't bashful or lonely but he feared where he was, where Rambaldi could have taken him. He could have died, is this death?  
There was a static electric like sound and through some type of blue crackling portal out came a man a couple of years older than Sark. It was as if he had been dropped through the fabrics of space and time. He crouched down on his one knee; he also seemed to lack clothes. The young man had thick brown hair, blue eyes and pink pouting lips. He also looked around to see hi location but first he caught the eye of Sark stand there and staring back at him, his arms were folded across his chest, not ashamed of his nakedness. Sark was intrigued by this man and from where he came. However he did not fear him, felt safe, perhaps this man was an angel, he didn't seem like a normal person. The man was too confused about where he was and who this man was to feel embarrassed but then it hit him that he was naked and he hid his manhood.  
"Don't worry about it you've got nothing to be ashamed of." Sark said enjoying the man's presents. He had concluded that this man seemed to be more apprehensive then himself which gave him the power. Sark had always been a power seeker in all situations.  
"What, are you, why did you bring me here?"  
Sark didn't like the use of the word 'what'.  
"I don't know why I'm here either, in fact I've only just woke up."  
The angelic man paused, not knowing whether this man could be trusted.  
"Do you think this is the work of a warlock?" the man said giving up on covering himself and began looking around at his setting.  
"Sorry? A warlock?" Sark's eyes frowned a little starting to think that maybe this man or in fact himself had gone crazy.  
"Oh great, a mortal." The man whispered under his breath.  
"So, who are you, where did you come from?"  
The man sighed, "My, name's Chris." He offered out his hand for the man to shake but he refused. "Do, you have a name?" Chris said in sarcasm as the man continued to glare at him. Chris began to feel a little self conscious.  
There was a zap and another nude male form appeared in front of them. He was lying on the cream marble, huddled over shaking. Chris ran over to him first putting his hand on his shoulder seeing if the man was ok. Sark strolled over looking down at the third male who seemed older then them both. The man looked up at Chris with innocent eyes before he grabbed the man's head pulling him to his mouth, giving Chris no time to shout in terror. The shaking man sank his teeth into Chris' soft skin and he drank his blood deeply from his throat. He threw the passed out Chris to one side as he leaped up in full vampire face. Sark tried to remain unfazed as he prepared to fight. Sark swung two punches but the vampire ducked a dived the punches. The vampire grabbed Julian Sark by the neck before devouring his warm living blood.  
  
Written by Stalking You Read more like this by clicking on the author name twohalfbreedsandahomo Please review. All reviews accepted 


	2. Angelus

Appearance- Angelus  
  
Angelus was glad to feed again after the years he spent trapped in hell he didn't know what had brought him here but he was glad that it happened. Angelus looked down at the pretty young things he had just drained; their young naked bodies lay against each other. 'I need to get laid!' Angelus thought to himself. The last time he had had sex he had become the man he was now so it was worth it even if it was with Buffy. He thought about the last time he had seen Buffy and all those gross heterosexual feelings he had towards her. What was he thinking? It didn't take long in hell before his soul had broken down and he became himself again, with no restriction, soulless. Right or wrong mean nothing it is just you and the world for eternity, he loved being a vampire.  
He saw a simmer of metal on the floor, it was a ring, Angelus picked it up remembering who it belonged to, "Shit, Buffy was here, I was hoping I'd turn up in some other dimension. I thought for a moment I'd turned up on pretty boy isles." Angelus said rolling his eyes at the tacky ring he had once bought for Buffy. This can't have possibly been the thing that bought him here. Unless there was some kind of spell on it that the owner of the shop had not told him about. But he didn't care, Angelus was back!  
This time he wasn't going to just plot attempts to destroy the human race without thinking. No, this time he would be in charge, he had just begun to build his army. It would be a while until his two childe's would wake so he lay next to them and put the head of the brunette across his chest and stroked his soft hair and got some well dissevered sleep.  
  
Written by Stalking You Read more like this by clicking on the author name twohalfbreedsandahomo Please review. All reviews accepted 


	3. Awakening

Appearance- Awakening  
  
Chris opened his eyes fast and lifted his head up gasping for air. He had died, he knew, he remembered it; but he could breathe now, he felt awake, he was in this new place he had remembered from before. He felt a warm pressure on his stomach and saw the stern blond he had seen before. He had never quite caught his name. He looked to the other side of him and saw the man who shook in fear and then had attacked and killed him or so he thought.  
Chris' stirring made the vampire awake slowly, comfortably, he had no rush, he had eternity. Chris was still panting hard, taking in gulps of air, although this wasn't helping.  
The vampire's grin spread into laughter, "You don't have to worry about air anymore!" The vampire gave him a gentle slap on the chest.  
Chris straddled the laughing demon gripping hard on his neck trying to squeeze the life out of him. Chris found himself surprised by his own aggression, he wanted this man dead. He felt great power in this emotion and began to smile as he tried to choke the life out this man who continued to laugh. Chris' face tingled and seemed to stretch and contracted.  
The giggling vampire reached up to stroke Chris' face. "You even pretty with your vampire face."  
Chris gave up he knew that this would not help and something inside him stopped him from wanting to kill this man. He didn't know what this vampire had done to him but he liked it. It was in every part of his body, power flowed through it. He looked down at the man who's laughter faded but a knowing smirk stayed implanted on his face. His felt something graze his back and looked behind to see that the vampire was now erect. Normally this would have freaked Chris out but now he just found it funny as he gave it a firm stroke causing his sire to purr like a kitten.  
"What did you do to me?" Chris asked almost giggling. He was overwhelmed with urges that he didn't feel he must control anymore.  
"I turned you. You belong to me now," the vampire teased stroking the man smooth chest.  
"I, belong to no-one." Chris smirked although he did feel like he belonged to this man.  
"What the fuck is going on!" the blond was now awake also taking deep breaths for different reasons then Chris. He seem to sense the power first, he had never felt anything like it his body felt as if it was on fire and ice cold at the same time.  
"Aah, the change, it such a great moment." The man who lay on his back mused.  
Chris stood up once again inspecting the blond stranger but this time in a different light. He didn't look at him in suspicion or caution instead he saw power and beauty.  
"I was just telling your friend here, you're going through the change you're dead and now you have gained the power of a vampire." The smug vampire stood with his chest out, pacing. He knew the feelings they were experiencing. That's all the explaining they needed, in some ways they had known what happened but their human minds told them to question it.  
"Well, well... it's fucking great!" the blond said laughing looking down at his well defined body which looked new to him.  
"It is, isn't it?"  
"Well, aren't we bad guys?" Chris asked thinking how stupid he sounded.  
"Does it matter?"  
"No, it really doesn't." Chris suddenly realised that he didn't even seem to know what that meant any more. All he knew that moment was that he was hungry. "I'm hungry."  
"I'm sure you are!" the vampire laughed admiring his directness. "Come here," the vampire called Chris over with his finger, "you too." He said to the blond. The three men stood close, closer than three men normally would, let alone three naked men.  
"What are you going to do..."  
"Angelus."  
"... Angelus?" Chris asked forgetting that it didn't matter what they were doing he would have done it regardless.  
"What's your name?" Angelus ignored his question.  
"Chr...Chris" he stuttered in ore.  
"And yours?" he looked to the blond.  
"Sark," the man said directly, he seemed more excited where as Chris was just amazed. The change affected people in different ways.  
Angelus grazed his finger nail against his soft pale skin. Blood trickled down from the wound and Chris found himself licking his lips.  
"Drink, Chris." He hardly had to be told as he got to work at first he would lick the blood that trickled from the vampire's neck and wait until more fell but then he became impatient and latched onto the small cut and sucked hard. Angelus put his hand around the back of Sark's neck grinning reassuringly; Sark couldn't help but smile back. The thumb of his hand made an identical cut on Sark's neck and then with his other hand he cut Chris. The hand around Sark's neck pulled him towards Chris' neck, Sark knew what he had to do.  
The three men sucked at each others wounds. Chris found this experience to be as intense as an orgasm. The blood that flowed from his creator held power that gave him warmth. He could feel Sark suck on his neck, it tingled as the blood left his body, but it was the both of these pleasures combined that made this experience unique. Even to Angelus this moment was special. Chris' hands began to explore, his finger gently caressed Angelus' forearms and his other hand held down Sark's head tightly, every sensation heightened the intensity, even down to the feel of the short bristles of Sark's hair he felt under his hand. Now, because of the amount of blood flow running through their bodies they were now all erect. The urge of hunger had now led to an urge of a sexual nature.  
Angelus was the first to retreat from his drinking and then Sark, as his neck now felt cold. All of them had now stopped, Chris' body throbbed but at the moment the part that throbbed the most was his dick. He looked at his company; they grinned with satisfaction and knew what was coming next. Chris saw that Sark and Angelus had blood dripping from there mouths and he could feel some of the warm liquid slide slowly form the corner of his mouth.  
The tension built as they waited for the first man to pounce!  
  
Written by Stalking You Read more like this by clicking on the author name twohalfbreedsandahomo Please review. All reviews accepted 


	4. All as one

Appearance- All as one  
  
Sark felt giddy with excitement. He admired each of the men with him for different ways. Angelus held wisdom in his eyes and Sark felt that he would have great adventures with this man. Then there was Chris, there was something in his innocents and flawless features that made Sark think that he could be easily mislead by this man. He would have to be wary of him.  
Sark hoped that he too would bring something to this trio of vampires. Although he was young he had experienced so much in his short life and he had worked with the worlds, his worlds, most powerfully devious people. He had once been told that he was just a dog looking for a new master but he had learnt that he liked to have a master to learn from. He was always looking for new things to learn until the day he would break free and become a leader but for now he was happy to follow.  
After their intense blood swapping session Sark was eager for more contact. He looked at his partners, Chris had a single line of blood trickling form the left corner of his gentle lips. Where as Angelus had guzzled like a greedy child an the phrase 'you've got more on you then in you,' came to mind as blood dripped off the end of his chin and splashed off his chest.  
Sark could no longer stand the suspense as he greedily kissed his new master. Sark hungrily devoured the tastes that came for Angelus' mouth including that of his own blood.  
Angelus pulled Sark off wanting to include the third member. Both of the lustful men turned to Chris, their cheeks almost touching, both of them smiled at him suggestively.  
"I, I've never done this before." Chris had been the only one of the three that had had strong morals when they were human and this slightly held him back.  
"You don't know what you missing!" Sark said wasting no time as he dropped to his knees and devoured Chris' whole cock. Sark wished he could have seen Chris' face as he heard a yelp escape his mouth.  
Angelus then joined in pleasuring Chris, tainting the pure. He so desperately wanted to kiss those delicious lips. Angelus' kisses spread all over Chris' face, neck and shoulders.  
Sark knelt below always keen to please. His mouth sucked and twirled around the twitching penis. His nails scratched the smooth legs of his victim and his other hand grabbed Angelus' excited dick. Sark expertly worked both of the men into a moaning frenzy.  
"You fucking slut!" Angelus giggled, he was really glad he turned Sark he knew how to do things right.  
Sark slipped Chris' wet dick from his mouth but continued to work it with his enticing fingers as his mouth gripped on to Angelus' dick.  
The moaning men above had become more adventurous with their kisses. What Chris once new was out of the window, sexuality didn't matter as he gave in to his lust. He held Angelus' chin and took pleasure in kissing him in a way he had never kissed a man before. His tongue lapped up the left over blood that had begun to dry into his sire's skin.  
After making sure that both Angelus and Chris were equally lubed with his saliva he stood up to join the other boys. Chris was eager to show Sark his new found confidence as he pulled in Sark's head for a dirty kiss. Since Sark was now standing he was their new toy. Their hands pulled and stoked at the blonds ball and erection. The three men kissed together on the lips, down their neck and at the top of their chests.  
The master of the three slowly slid to the ground pulling the two new vampires down with him. The fresh young half demons worked each side of their sire, nibbling at his ear lobes, kissing his chest and sucking at his nipples.  
Sark took hold of Angelus' slippery cock and slowly lowered himself onto it inserting it inside him. This experience would have usually been more painful but the pain now just excited him.  
Chris was keen to try more as he watched Sark bounce up and down on Angelus' groin. He bent his head down and sucked on the head of Sark's dick, it entered his mouth a little bit more each time Sark continued to bounce of Angelus' dick. To complete the erotic love triangle Angelus took Chris in his mouth. Chris swung his leg over Angelus' head, a leg now against each shoulder.  
Sark began to bounce fast as he dragged his nails sharply against Chris' back drawing blood. Sark dipped his finger in the bleeding wound and sucked the blood for finger. Sark clenched his body adding sensation to Angelus' dick inside him. Angelus' moans were muffled as his mouth was full.  
Sark was rather impressed by the work Chris was doing. Each time his head dipped his tongue became more adventurous.  
Chris was the first to orgasm being less experienced than the other men. Angelus swallowed his seed and Chris worked hard to bring Sark the same pleasure as he had just achieved. It wasn't long after when Sark let of his final moan as he released the orgasm he had spent so long holding in. At almost the same time Angelus felt that indescribable feeling with a little disappointment that this threesome had come to an end.  
Chris and Sark snuggled into Angelus' chest ready to sleep and dream sweet dreams as this new person. Angelus' gave them each a kiss on the forehead before falling to sleep with a smile.  
  
Written by Stalking You Read more like this by clicking on the author name twohalfbreedsandahomo Please review. All reviews accepted 


End file.
